


Переменная

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, последствия передозировки лекарственно-наркотических препаратов (нарочито туманные)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарольд Финч защищает то, что ему дорого, всеми доступными средствами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переменная

Сначала было такое, о чем лучше не рассказывать. Потом — темнота.  
Затем человек, которому можно было доверять, сдернул мешок с головы и спросил:  
— Ты как, Гарольд?  
Стало имя — Гарольд. Те звали по-другому.

***

За окном желтел дуб. Большой, успокоительно неподвижный. Кажется, он залезал на такой же, давным-давно, когда... Нельзя. Запрещенная операция. Рядом с дубом можно было не волноваться, и черная кора пахла знакомо.  
Несмотря на боль в ноге, как-то просидел под дубом целое утро.  
Нужно было успокоиться, отдышаться. Потому что откуда-то взялся посторонний, облачился в белое и оказался врачом. Лица у него не было, только дымка над воротником. Очень хотелось спрятаться или сбежать, но человек, которому можно было доверять, сказал, что все в порядке, и Гарольд пересилил себя, кое-как отвечал на вопросы. А оно плыло на него и наваливалось сверху: безликое, страшное, пахнущее лекарственной болью и несвободой.  
Зато потом перебирал желуди: маленькие, весомые и крепкие. Очень настоящие, перепачканные землей. Желтые, если глядеть сверху, темные, если поднять выше головы. А строчки (синие, малиновые, голубые, зеленые), что пробегали за ними на фоне неба — невсамделишные. Нет их. Даже если они ползут по земле и шевелят в траве опавшие листья, это просто ветер.  
Это просто август. Самый поздний.  
Затем пришел Х (сократил для краткости — главная переменная) и позвал в дом.

***

Все сияло, полоскалось, кипело от своей настоящности. У предметов острые грани, выпуклые очертания, цвета перебивают один другой. Хотелось рассматривать обои с геометрическим орнаментом и плакать от радости. За окно вообще глядеть было невозможно, столько там всего. Нет таких слов, нет таких цифр, нет такого кода, чтобы описать.  
Чувствовал себя как ребенок: хотелось все потрогать руками, чуть ли не в рот тянуть. А в зеркале в ванной неожиданно впервые разглядел — старика. Ну, может быть, не очень старика. Не понять, сколько лет. Пятьдесят, шестьдесят? Цифры ничего не говорили. Но покатые плечи, дряблые складки на шее, отвислый живот... Шрамы. Много шрамов. Думать про них было неприятно, но можно: операция авторизована. Начал размышлять и понял, что большая часть — хирургические.  
Вспомнил: больница. И не одна, разные. Боже мой, понял. Боже мой. Я ведь ничего не помню. Наверное, все забываю. Постепенно.  
Накатило. Сполз на пол, дрожа, глядел сухими глазами на страшного, бледного человека с гусиной кожей в зеркале напротив. Следовало предположить, что сидел очень долго, потому что в конце концов Х сорвал дверь. Он так никогда раньше не делал. Поднял, запихнул под душ (горячий), растер полотенцем, опять как ребенка. Или — как старика, как больного, как беспомощного (кресло у окна, целовал в лоб, держал за сухое запястье)...  
— Постой, постой! — не удержался, вцепился в жесткие плечи, ткань рубашки под ладонями намокла. — Скажи! Сколько я все забываю? Как давно это длится?  
— Две недели, — ответил Х. — Но наркотик уже вышел из твоего организма, ты идешь на поправку.  
— Я все забуду?!  
— Ты все вспомнишь. Мы... я надеюсь, ты не мог принять что-то с необратимым эффектом. Тебе уже лучше.  
— Правда?!  
— Правда.  
Долго, пытливо вглядывался в лицо. Ничего не понял, но кивнул.

***

Строчки кода текли и колыхались, переплетались, рождая интересные флюктуации, вспыхивали фейерверками под потолком спальни. Синергетический эффект во всей красе. Их стало слишком много: ишь как расплодились. Вынести бы часть в простейшую библиотеку, и тогда...  
Но господь бог только учился программированию, когда создавал этот мир. Поэтому много неэффективного, избыточного кода.  
Плохого кода.  
Мысль пугала.  
Так говорить неправильно; так неправильно думать.  
Но идея о плохом коде, хоть и неправильная, не тянула за собой страх и тошноту, как прочие неправильные воспоминания. Зато она была из прежней жизни, отделенной толстой матовой стеной беспамятства. Гарольд некоторое время вертел ее в голове, надеясь, что она приведет друзей. Не привела, не считая мыслей об Х. Но Х почти все время присутствовал где-то на заднем фоне: константа. Или еще — импринтинг.  
Не спалось.  
Гарольд поднялся с постели, неуверенно потоптался возле косяка. Все казалось незнакомым, хотя академически он знал, что переступал этот порог десятки раз. Наконец повернул ручку, хромая, прошел по коридору мимо полуоткрытой двери в спальню Х, сейчас пустую и темную. Спустился по лестнице в гостиную, стараясь не скрипнуть пятой и третьей ступенькой. Х, конечно же, все равно его услышал.  
— Доброй ночи, — сказал.  
Распростерт был перед телевизором, на котором крутился какой-то матч с зеленым полем; футбол, подсказала память, и тотчас добавила, что игроков в команде одиннадцать, что размер поля... он отмахнулся от ненужных сведений, как от назойливой мухи. Эти мелкие фактики всплывали постоянно, не отделаться. Гарольд подозревал, что когда-то, может быть, в детстве, у него была память, близкая к эйдетической. Но спросить было не у кого: Х сказал вчера, что знает его всего три года или около того. А казалось, что дольше. Впрочем, аберрации восприятия в его состоянии более чем естественны...  
— Доброй, — ответил Гарольд неуверенно.  
— Хочешь поговорить? — Х сел прямо. Он всегда это спрашивал.  
— Да... — Гарольд поколебался, подошел, устроился на другом конце дивана. Признался: — Я по-прежнему вижу код. Это странно?  
— Довольно-таки, — ответил Х. — Но ты же понимаешь, что его нет?  
— Сложный вопрос, — Гарольд почему-то знал, что Х нельзя врать. — И есть, и нет. С одной стороны — нет. С другой стороны, мне кажется, что из него состоит мир.  
— Для тебя — наверное, — улыбнулся Х.  
Гарольду очень нравилось, когда тот улыбался. Что само по себе интриговало: у людей на фотографиях и телеэкранах он по-прежнему с трудом разбирал выражения лиц.  
— Еще я правда не могу вспомнить твое имя, — поделился Гарольд. — Мне кажется, я когда-то знал о тебе многое. А теперь не помню.  
— Ты все обо мне знал, — ответил Х. — В точности все.  
— А, — сказал Гарольд. — И имя?  
— Джон, — ответил Х устало. — Джон. Я тебе уже говорил. И ты забывал опять.  
Гарольд сморщился, еле удержался, чтобы не схватиться за голову. Короткое слово взорвалось перед глазами, но не фейерверком — выскобленным остовом автомобиля, запахом гари, искалеченными телами.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Нельзя. Никак нельзя.  
— Почему? — Х наклонился к нему совсем близко, можно разглядеть крапины в зрачках. — Гарольд, почему меня нельзя вспоминать?  
— Нельзя, — тихо ответил Гарольд. — Никак, — собственное косноязычие раздражало, но слова ускользали с кончика языка, непроизнесенные. — Нельзя говорить, — наконец выдохнул он с облегчением: Х должен понять.  
Х сдавил пальцами переносицу.  
— Как будто ты специально блокируешь, — вскочил с дивана, заходил по комнате туда-сюда. — Или в самом деле? Ну, Гарольд, если выяснится, что ты таким образом защитил не Машину, а меня, я...  
Гарольд не слышал: строчки кода набрали скорость перед глазами, и он внезапно понял, что Х расстроен, даже несчастен, и все из-за того, что у переменной неправильное имя. Нужно присвоить другое — какое?  
Х отзывался колко, больно и хорошо. Были другие подобные (равноценные, но не похожие, иные) образы. Он не мог соотнести с ними имена, те крутились отдельно. Три никак не вспоминались, хотя Гарольд был почти уверен, что одно при нем называли только недавно: запрещенные. Еще вертелись «папа» и «Нейтан». «Папа» не подходило: это тот, кто старше, а Гарольд старше Джона (скорее всего). Про второе думать было можно, и говорить вслух можно — никаких запретов. Поэтому Гарольд на пробу произнес:  
— Нейтан?  
Х резко обернулся.  
— Нейтан, — повторил Гарольд. — Я знаю, что неправильно, но... так подойдет?  
— Да, — через несколько секунд ответил Х — Нейтан. — Не худшее мое имя.


End file.
